


Life Is Just Begging To Include You

by NetherTheArsonist



Series: Blocky's Writing [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Picnics, Posted for Blocky, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherTheArsonist/pseuds/NetherTheArsonist
Summary: The guardian wasn't aware Ghostbur had been able to sneak into the prison for a while now and he was keen on keeping them from finding out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Blocky's Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209257
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dreamers Power Nap Fics





	Life Is Just Begging To Include You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Blocky, posted to Nether's ao3 because they don't have one. 
> 
> Story was written while listening to Mother Mother's Stay Behind on loop.

Ghostbur hummed to himself while rummaging through the basket one more time. He wasn't necessarily in a rush, but he figured it would be nice to be on time. The ghost had decided that the man in the box was lonely and needed some company. The guardian wasn't aware Ghostbur had been able to sneak into the prison for a while now and he was keen on keeping them from finding out. He's been less solid lately, like he wasn't as attached to the world around him. But that just meant that Wilbur would have an easier time moving around!

~~ They were forgetting him. They don't need me anymore. It’s my fault- ~~

The blue in his hand tingled his skin when he crumbled the substance and blew it away. What was he thinking of again…? The basket shifted in Ghostbur's other hand and he snapped back to attention, the man in the box! The ghost continued humming to himself and floated quickly to the big box. It stuck out among all the other buildings in their world that Ghostbur has seen and there was no actual entrance into the thing. Luckily he was able to phase through walls no so it wasn't a bother.

Through the curtain of heat was the man and Ghostbur gently settled down next to him. The man didn't respond but that was okay, he was like that sometimes. The ghost gently layed out the blanket he packed and set about placing the food around for the both of them. Wilbur couldn't really eat it anymore, but the man could.

“I came to visit today!” ghostbur grinned at the man.

The man just turned his back on ghostbur. The ghost sighed.

“I'm sorry I forgot your name again.”

The man snorts, “yeah just like you forget everything else” - he laughs- “For all I know you're not even real.”

~~ Let me be your vassal. Not real. Not real. Not real. We hurt each other-  ~~

“Have some blue,” he gently pushed the blue into the man's hands. He tensed almost as if he were going to hit the ghost before slumping and pulling the substance closer to his chest.

The man sighed, “Why are you haunting me…”

Ghostbur laughed like the man had told a funny joke, “You seemed like you were lonely-”

“The warden wouldn't like it.”

“Who's the warden?”

The man groaned before slamming his head as hard into the wall as possible, that wasn't good for living people was it? Ghostbur picked up one of the trays of food he gathered for the man and pushed it over. Before the ghost could react the man snatched it out of his hands like it was a precious item and stuffed them into the single chest in the room. 

“Aren't you going to eat any?” ghostbur tilted his head.

The man shrugged before shoving more into the chest. Were living people supposed to be that thin? 

The two sat in silence with the man moving the food into his chest and ghostbur watching. They never seemed to talk much in ghostburs memory, but he liked it here. He didn't have to think about as much when people didn't talk to him. 

The man flicked wilbur on the cheek and snapped wilbur out of his trance, “The warden won’t like it if you're here.”

“Do you want me to go?” Ghostbur floated into the air.

The man didn't answer, but the ghost got the message anyways.

~~ I'm not wanted. Its my fault. He hates me- ~~

Blue stains coat Ghostbur's fingers.


End file.
